Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device, more particularly to an electronic device without a fan back plate.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, electronic devices are designed to be lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller, electronic components therein are accordingly miniaturized, and the electronic components are tightly arranged in a case thereof, so that the heat produced from the electronic components is increased as well. Due to the high temperature, the operation and the efficiency of the electronic device become unstable, affecting the lifespan of the electronic device. Hence, a heat dissipating device is adopted to dissipate the heat in the electronic device.
Take a server for example, in general, the server has higher heat dissipation requirement, thus a fan array which includes a plurality of fans are disposed inside the server for improving the capability of heat dissipation. The fan array usually is mounted on a case of the server via a fan frame, and electrically connected to a mother board via a fan back plate which is a circuit board. Accordingly, the fan array is able to be efficiently installed to the server. However, the disposition of the fan back plate may increase the manufacturing cost of the server.
In addition, the space in the server is occupied by the fan back plate, and that makes the volume of the server unable to be reduced.
Therefore, manufacturers are constantly trying to reduce the manufacturing cost of the server, and to improve the use of the space in the server as well as maintaining the efficiency of the installation of the fan array.